


DBH Reed900-Touch

by foodcoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cats, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Yelling, non-con, reed900, tags are hard to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodcoon/pseuds/foodcoon
Summary: There’s mild noncon here, but nothing graphic.Gavin had a bad dream. As his stress levels increase, Nines notices and tries to help.Have fun xoxo
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	DBH Reed900-Touch

A quiet ‘bwur’ purred through the living room, finding the closest lap to lay in. Boo, Gavin’s dark-coated Bombay feline, spun a few times in Gavin’s lap and soon began kneading his claws into his legs. 

Gavin hollered, flailing as Boo’s claws made contact with his skin. He ushered the cat off of him, grumbling about his ruined nap. He managed to gather his surroundings, seeing Nines on the couch next to him. Boo had chosen his lap and stared at his owner smugly. His flailing seemed to have no effect on Nines who was staring intently at the tablet in his hands. Since they’d gotten home, Nines had insisted that he finish the case they were assigned earlier that day. 

Gavin started to open his mouth to speak, but his mind wandered back to the short dream he had just woken from. Before he could allow it, his mouth opened again and the thought began to spill out. “Nines, would you…,” he hardly caught himself, but shut his mouth again and shook his head. 

“Yes?” Nines turned to stare at Gavin, his LED changing from yellow to blue. His expression relaxed upon gazing at his partner. 

“Nevermind.” Gavin waved his hand dismissively as he stood up, “Forget I said anything.” As he started off, he paused, clicking for Boo. Nines was still watching him, his icy blue eyes chasing curiously after Gavin, “I’m going to bed. Don’t leave me there too long.” Boo joined Gavin as Nines nodded, turning to the tablet again. By the looks of it, he was stopping for the night. 

Gavin hurried off toward the bedroom, Boo padding after him quietly. Maybe, if he could fall asleep fast, his thoughts wouldn’t catch up to him. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

-

On top of sleeping like shit, Gavin and Nines were late to work due to a protest outside the apartments and an entire system of broken elevators. The same dream tore at Gavin’s brain, scratching for attention. As well as he tried to ignore it, Nines’ presence didn’t help. It only made him more and more irritable. 

By the end of their shift, which started at 8 and ended at 6, Gavin had downed six and a half cups of coffee and hadn’t moved from his desk unless he went for more caffeine. 

Connor’s attempts to cheer Gavin ended in only colorful arrays of cursing and insults, leaving Hank to stop the bickering by dragging Connor away. Fowler tried to call Gavin to his office once but only resulted in a bent filing cabinet and a rather large coffee stain on the carpet inside. Tina dropped by to say hello, but Gavin responded in grunts and growls. When she tried to get him to say something else, she received one of the most hateful glares from Gavin she’d seen in a very long time.

“Detective, are you okay? Your stress levels are elevated.” Nines’ voice broke through as Gavin tried focusing on the case again. All of the attention in the room turned to Gavin and Nines. 

Gavin gripped his coffee mug a little tighter, trying to focus. He glared at the computer screen, unfeeling the stares burn into the side of his head. 

Nines spoke again, watching Gavin’s stress levels rise, “I’m detecting signs of high blood pressure.”

“Leave me alone,” Gavin snarled through gritted teeth. 

Nines momentarily paused, his concerned stare turning to a hooded scowl, “Your heart rate has seemingly increased as well. Are you aware of this?”

His breathing quickened, “I said. Leave. Me. Alone.” 

“Gavin-”

“FUCK OFF, NINES.” Gavin shoved away from his desk, letting go of his mug before he could spill the contents of it. His build-up left the entire building silent. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, his eyes landing on one of the exits. He cast an angry, almost haunted stare at Nines, ”AND DON’T… don’t try to follow me.”

Nines’ expression softened, holding his partner’s gaze for half a second. Once Gavin looked back at the exit, Nines’ usual, painted expression returned. He chose to say nothing. 

Gavin began toward the doors, “Finish up here and go home. Hell, I don’t care where you go. Just don’t fucking follow me.” With an all too aggressive shove, the door swung open and slammed shut. 

With the office left in partial shock, Nines found the will to move again. He shut his monitor off and quickly cleaned Gavin’s desk up. Once he finished, he whisked himself to the car, knowing it sat untouched in the parking lot. 

-

Nines had been home for nearly an hour when the door decided to unlock. As it opened, a rather disheveled Gavin shuffled inside. Heavy bags hung under his eyes, and his hands had nail scratches on them. The anxiety emitting off of Gavin was enough to feel despite being on the opposite sides of the room. 

Gavin’s wide green eyes landed on Nines and a breath caught in his throat. “Fuck. You’re here.”

“Yes. In case you’ve forgotten, I partially live here as well.” Nines’ brooding look watched Gavin closely. Besides the sweat and booze his scan picked up, Nines’ found female precharge on Gavin’s thighs. The surprising fact was that Gavin himself hadn't reacted in any way. “Go take a shower. I can smell the alcohol and sweat practically radiating off of you.” The guilt-ridden expression on Gavin’s face brought Nines’ voice to a hiss. “Maybe even human  _ discharge _ .” 

“Stop.” His anxiety was rising each second he stood there. Another outburst was coming. 

“Is it wrong for me to scan my own  _ partner _ ?” Nines’ couldn't help the sour tone he presented, it just fell out without thought. 

“I don’t have the time or patience to deal with your damn remarks. And whatever you think I did, it’s wrong. Keep your fucking scanners to yourself.” His cheeks were red, and he hid his eyes as he stormed across the room. The bedroom door slammed shut, and then there was a sluggish thud at the foot of the bed. 

One quick scan later, Nines’ relaxed as he picked up on Gavin’s breathing. He started to pick the tablet up again, spotting Boo sitting on it. 

The feline stretched and then slowly headed for the bedroom door. A short mohawk formed on Boo’s back as he slowly crept toward the room. 

”Boo?” Nines stood, eyeing the door as well. A heavy sob drifted out of the bedroom. His pace picked up.

“Gavin?” He placed a hand on the doorknob, opening the door. “I heard crying. Are you-“

“GET OUT!”

Gavin was seated on the floor at the end of the bed, scratching and tearing at his arms. His shirt had been almost torn off, his own scratches over foreign ones. Red lipstick had forcefully applied and smudged against his neck and onto his shoulder. His jeans and jacket were discarded nearby, more foreign scratches along the insides of his thighs. There were remains of cheap red nail polish on his clothes and hands. 

Nines walked over to Gavin, squatting down. He reached for Gavin’s face, attempting to cup his cheeks. 

Gavin's breath hitched as he swatted and swung at Nines, “I DON'T NEED… I DON’T….” He kept stuttering, tears burning down his face. 

Nines wrapped his arms around his frail figure, pulling Gavin into his lap, “Gavin, I need you to breathe for me. You’re choking on your tears.” Nines rubbed gentle circles into his back, feeling Gavin’s shaking begin to slow.

After several choked sobs came out, Gavin’s breathing slowed. Boo had sat down next to the two, pressing his head against Gavin’s leg. 

“Fuck….”

“Are you okay?” Nines inquired, sitting up to look over Gavin. His careful gaze scanned over Gavin, and he exhaled lightly, knowing Gavin was stable. 

Gavin said nothing, his eyes trailing to his feline friend. 

Nines nodded, “Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather go to bed?”

“I… I’m sorry… I couldn’t get it… I couldn’t get her off of me and… and…,” Gavin began crying again, clinging onto Nines’ jacket. 

“Breathe, Gavin. It’s okay.” Nines curled back around Gavin, listening as his breathing would hitch and begin to slow.

“I’m sorry, Nines,” he managed, his voice slipping, “I didn’t mean to yell at you and run off. I just….” he trailed off, growing silent

“It’s okay,” Nines wrapped Gavin’s scarred legs around his waist and stood, “You don’t have to talk about it if you’d rather not.” He carefully set Gavin down on the bed, kneeling down in front of him. 

Gavin said nothing, nodding his head in the slightest. 

Nines took the chance to scan anything that had been touched by Gavin’s attacker. His LED blinked yellow as he scanned around the room. Firstly, the scratches and lipstick on Gavin for remaining DNA, then his clothes for fingerprints and inappropriate stains. It didn’t take long for Nines to find who it was: a woman in her mid-thirties who had been charged for sexually harassing multiple people and androids, along with property trespassing and theft. Nines send Connor a message containing everything that he found. 

Connor replied rather quickly, claiming to be in the area and would find her. In the several minutes that Nines and Gavin had sat in sad silence, there was a ping from the tablet in the living room. A quiet automated voice rang throughout the house, “Case 4621 closed. Suspect apprehended while admitting to harassment crimes. 35 years of jail time. 

Nines messaged Connor, thanking him. Connor simply responded with an emoticon, leaving him alone. 

Gavin stared at Nines, waiting. When Nines’ LED settled on a slow circling blue, he spoke, “I’m fucked up, Nines.” His partner’s LED spun yellow for a second, his light-colored eyes slowly moving to share a sad gaze. “I don’t know how much longer I can take it. How long until you can’t stand it either?”

Nines said nothing for a moment. He let out a sharp sigh, shaking his head, “Truth is, I’m not sure. I don’t know how I can help or even when it will all be over, but I can at least tell you that I’ll be here anytime you need me.”

“How do you know you won’t leave me? You can’t see what the future is like,” Gavin’s hands slipped into Nines’ grip, giving them a gentle squeeze, “Everyone leaves eventually.”

“The only future I want is the one with my Gavin in it.” Nines proposed a shy smile.

Gavin’s cheeks grew pink and tears welled up in his eyes, “Goddammit, Nines.” 

“Hey,” Nines swiped tears off of Gavin’s cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “I love you.”

A small smile crawled onto Gavin’s thin lips as he wrapped his arms around the Android, “I love you, too.”


End file.
